


T.G.I.F.

by esperjester



Series: YGO - College AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: College AU, College Parties, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, rated mature for kek's language mainly, vomit warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperjester/pseuds/esperjester
Summary: Malik was the social one, not him, and it was all his fault that Kek was stuck at a party he never even wanted to go to. After being abandoned downstairs and left to fend for himself for the better part of an hour, he gets fed up and storms off to find his brother - or at least Bakura since he's the reason Malik left him alone in the first place.He finds the wrong Bakura.





	T.G.I.F.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are typos, please forgive me. It's half past midnight and I'm going to give this a skim, but probably won't be back for a true read through until the morning. ^^;
> 
> Dedicated to my lovely roommate, who is not only one of my best friends but also someone who has dealt with me rambling about YGO fanfics for a little over half a year at this point! You're the best! :D
> 
> Also, a disclaimer, I've never been to any huge college parties or been drunk, so if anything seems unrealistic feel free to correct me. I have seen some pretty crazy things happen when my peers have been drinking though, so I think it's ok?? Feel free to chime in on that though!

Kek bit his lip as the screeching, squealing noises from down the hall intensified.

Sure enough, as he rounded the corner he was greeted with the unfortunate sight of one of his peers chugging beer through a long funnel, said man’s friends (or maybe not, considering how far gone they were) fed beer after beer into the funnel from the top of the staircase. It was unlike anything he’d ever seen before.

He grabbed a shot of tequila from off one of the nearby tables and downed it, hoping it’d be enough to make the scene before him a bit more tolerable.

It didn’t.

He couldn’t tell if the pounding in his head was from the start of a migraine or a warning of the hangover yet to come. Irritated, he downed another shot for good measure and set off to find Malik, who was the only reason he was there in the first place.

Malik.

Kek grumbled under his breath as he climbed the stairs, pushing past the tipsy college students who continued pouring beer into the funnel even as the man at the bottom broke away and heaved what he’d consumed.

It was Malik’s fault that they were here and it was definitely his fault that Kek wound up stranded here, resigned to looming in what dark corners he could in hopes of not being bothered by the other partygoers. Unfortunately, the drunks he’d encountered so far all seemed to be of the mind that if you were at the party, you were there as their friend.

Kek fought the urge to scream as he pushed open a door and found two girls sucking face but settled for slamming it shut and stomping down the hall.

_“It won’t kill you to get out and meet a few people. It’ll be fine; I’ll be with you the whole time.”_

_‘ **Fucking liar**_ **.** _’_ Kek fumed, remembering how his twin had immediately abandoned him in the living room, with _Miho Nosaka_ of all people, the moment Bakura walked into the room. One wicked grin from the muddy eyed, white haired, punk-rock-emo-wannabe was all it had taken. Kek nearly gagged as he remembered the pathetically blatant “come-hither” look that flashed across Malik’s face before he shoved his drink into Kek’s hands and followed Bakura as he skulked out of the room.

 _‘ “It’s nothing,” my **ass**.’ _Kek scoffed as he recalled Malik’s adamant denial of the potential for anything serious coming out of his attraction to Bakura. The next time it came up he was laughing in his face, loudly and blatantly. He’d seen Malik date plenty of people throughout their teen years and he’d never been so positively (pathetically) taken with anyone until now.

On one hand, he was happy for him. He was glad that Malik seemed genuinely interested in someone.

On the other hand, he’d been abandoned at this party over an hour ago and enough was enough.

His ire waned a bit as he caught sight of a pale man with white, ashy hair slumped in a corner with a tupperware container in his lap.

_‘Bakura.’_

“Hey! Bakura! Where’s my bitch of a brother?”

“Huh?”

The man roused out of his seemingly half-slumber, blinking confused, glassy eyes as he focused on Kek.

His face was softer than the Bakura Kek knew, but otherwise identical.

 “Oh. Are you Malik’s brother?” Not-Bakura asked, face ghastly and concerningly white.

“… Yeah... You alright?”

“I think I’m going to throw up…” Not-Bakura admitted, laughing weakly in spite of his obvious discomfort. “I came up here to find my brother since he took Malik up here earlier, but then I got dizzy and just kind of… Wound up here… I really thought I would have thrown up by now, hence this thing.” He shook the tupperware gently as he held it up a bit for Kek to see; he noticed that it had a grocery bag acting as some kind of trash bag in it. “But nothing so far.” The cheery tone of voice would have been convincing if he didn’t look so positively miserable.

“Shit. How much have you drank?”

“Nothing!!” He swore, nearly yelling it, then slammed a hand over his mouth. Kek braced for the inevitable vomiting, but it never came and Not-Bakura took a deep breath before continuing. “I swear. Bakura came here planning to get wasted, one of us had to stay sober.” He was looking a bit green, now. “I… I think I ate something bad…”

Kek sighed. “Look, um…”

“Ryou.”

“Ryou. Right. Look, you said Bakura came up here with Malik, right? Any idea where? I was looking for Malik anyway; I can tell Bakura you’re sick.”

“I wish I knew. I kind of gave up. I figured I’d they’d have to come out into the hall eventually, but so far no dice.”

“But they’re definitely on this hall, right?”

“Uh-huh.” Ryou nodded, eyes even glassier than before.

 _‘Fuck, he’s really sick.’_ Kek bit his lip, frowning as he considered the man before him. “Look, you just sit tight, I’ll find them, ok?”

“Sounds g—!” Ryou stopped abruptly and, finally, hurled into the makeshift wastebasket he’d carried upstairs. Kek growled, turning away from Ryou and starting to pound on all the doors on the hall.

“MALIK! WHERE ARE YOU?! MALIK!!”

Ignoring the surprised outbursts from other party goers, Kek continued to pound on the doors, loudly demanding that his brother make himself known.

Before he could start yelling again, though, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, finding himself face to face with a small man with an interesting mix of blonde, purples, and black dye in his hair.

“Um, if you’re looking for Malik, he and Bakura headed down to the basement a while ago.”

 _‘Of course they did…’_ Given Ryou's state and how crowded everything was, he wasn't surprised that they'd slipped by unnoticed. “Thanks.”

“No problem!” Large, violet eyes lit up as he spoke. “I hope you find them. I overheard you and Ryou talking; I’ll sit with him until you come back.”

“Thanks.”

And so, Kek made his way past the latest set of fools to try out the beer funnel (he recognized this latest group, Jonouchi and Honda from his World History class), rounded the corner and marched past the party goers crowding the hall. After trying a couple doors (Who’s house was this?? He couldn’t help but wonder; it was _huge_!) he finally managed to find the basement’s entrance and descended the stairs to find it oddly… Empty.

He took a deep breath, then—

“MALIK!!!!!!!!!!”

He screamed.

He heard something fall over in the room adjacent to the one he’d entered, then someone swear.

He grinned sardonically, enjoying what little bit of joy he could take in knowing he’d interrupted his brother’s plans for the evening, and made a beeline for the door, only to find it locked. He frowned.

“Malik, open the fucking door.”

“Fuck off, Kek!”

Bakura’s voice.

“Fuck you, Bakura! Malik open the door!”

“Hmmm… Kek, go away…!” Kek recoiled in disgust as he heard his voice trail off into what was, without a doubt, a moan. “Come back later…!”

He heard something else fall over and gagged, fighting the urge to vomit like Ryou had upstairs. “Fuck— Are you two fucking in there?!”

His only response came in the form of several more moans and groans, accompanied by a few wet noises which he’d rather not know the origin of.

“ _Oh for fuck’s—_ FUCKING STOP THAT!”

A loud gasp, then a lurching noise, accompanied by small, short, high pitched grunts of ecstasy.

\- - -

“I found them.”

“You did? That’s great! I—Why do you look worse than I feel?” Ryou asked.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to look Malik or Bakura in the face ever again.”

“O-Ohh…” Ryou’s eyes widened in realization before he giggled awkwardly. “Well, I’m happy for them I guess?”

“You look like shit.”

“So do you.” Ryou looked at him, eyes lidded and weak, as Kek slid down the wall to sit beside him.

“Feeling any better?”

“Eh.” Ryou shrugged noncommittally and attempted a smile. He lifted up his tupperware container and Kek noted there was a new bag in it. “Yugi got me another bag and sat with me for a bit, but Jonouchi started vomiting and he left with the others to take him home.”

“Hmm.”

“They asked if I wanted to go, but Bakura and I share a room and he’s my brother, too, so I thought I should wait around a bit…”

“You’re better than me. I’d’ve left Malik here in a heartbeat if I had a free ride.”

“No you wouldn’t have.” Ryou laughed.

“Oh? And why not? It’s his fault I’m here in the first place.”

“If you were going to leave him here, you wouldn’t have been looking for him in the first place.”

“...... Huh.” Kek couldn’t deny it. Malik was a little shit, most days, but he was still his brother and Ryou was right, he didn’t really like the idea of leaving him, probably drunk, at a party. “Well, it’d serve the fucker right if I did.”

“Maybe we could sit outside and hide until they come to look for us and make them think we left them.” Ryou chuckled. “How do you think Malik would react?”

“Pissed, I guess. Depends on how drunk he is, really. He’d probably be pissed if he thought I left him here by himself if he really thought about it though.” He shifted to rest his chin on his knees. “How would Bakura react?”

“Panicked.” Ryou replied, not missing a beat. Kek raised a brow in surprise and Ryou laughed. “He likes to pretend he has this natural “devil may care” attitude, but he was always the one that cried and panicked when we got separated from one another as little kids.”

Kek filed that away as potential blackmail for another day.

“... Let’s do it.”

“What?”

“Let’s hide from them. Give Bakura a minor heart attack and piss off Malik. It’s not like we have anything better to do.”

“I’m game. We could be sitting awhile, though. Any idea where we should go?”

\- - -

“I just realized,” Ryou started, drawing Kek’s attention to where he sat on the tile floor. “You know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

“Kek.”

“Isn’t that the old Egyptian god of darkness?”

“Oh my god, yes.”

Ryou raised a brow. “You sound surprised.”

“I am, actually.” He admitted. “Do you know how many times I’ve been asked about that stupid Pepe meme since Kekism became a thing? And before that people just thought my parents made something up.”

“What?”

“I’m serious.”

“That’s horrible.” Ryou laughed as he sank to the floor and spread out. Kek grimaced.

“Um, Ryou, have you considered how many people have tracked things in here tonight?”

“Don’t care.” He hummed, pressing his cheek to the blessedly cool tile flooring. “I feel gross and hot and the floor feels great right now.”

There was a brief pause as Kek processed that before deciding it didn’t really matter. ‘ _Fuck it,’_ Kek decided and laid down beside Ryou in solidarity, turning to face him as he pressed his own cheek to the floor. “Hey, it does feel nice.”

Ryou smiled. “I told you!”

Kek couldn’t resist the small smile which fought its way onto his face in response and hummed an acknowledgement.

“So, I'm a sophomore, what year are you?” Ryou asked after a brief lull, deciding to make small talk as they laid there.

“Sophomore. Malik and I are originally from Luxor before but we both wanted to study outside the country so we applied to a transfer program and wound up here.”

“Oooh you’re from Egypt then? I never got to see Luxor but Bakura and I went with our dad on a business trip to Cairo once when we were kids.”

“My sister works in Cairo.”

“Older?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “She works at the museum there.”

“That’s really cool. I haven’t declared yet, but I’m really thinking about declaring a history major. I just don’t know what I would do with it, yet. My dad works at the Domino City Museum, downtown, but I’m not really sure if that’s the route I want to take, you know?”

“Yeah. At least you have an idea though.”

“Have you declared anything yet?”

“Nope. Nothing’s really caught my eye.”

“At least it’s still early in the year, you have time.” Ryou assured him with a soft smile. Despite being pale, glassy eyed, and still quite obviously ill, there was something about the way he looked at him that made Kek feel warm and fuzzy in a way he wasn’t used to.

Without realizing it, he reached forward and pressed some of the sweat soaked locks of hair from Ryou’s face, fingers brushing the other’s hot cheek. Ryou’s smiled widened as he leaned into the touch.

“That feels nice…” He muttered, almost inaudibly.

 _‘Fuck.’_ Kek thought.

Ryou had been obviously fighting sleep ever since he first laid his head down on the cool tile floor and he succumbed to it now, oblivious to Kek’s internal panic.

 _‘Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck…!’_ Kek chanced another brush against the sleeping man’s skin, gently tucking his bangs behind his ear. His heart nearly skipped a beat as Ryou scooted closer to him in his sleep, their faces now only a breath apart. _‘Fuckkkk he’s beautiful.’_

He hadn’t understood what Malik saw in Bakura when he’d been introduced to him a little over a week ago in a crowded cafeteria. Bakura, as he saw him, was all edges. Pointy chinned, eyes sharp and piercing, even the muddy brown of his eyes had a hint of red to them, the carmine color of them giving him the air of someone dangerous, unstable. Even outside of his physical appearance, Bakura was prickly. He reminded Kek or a cactus, or maybe a porcupine. Everything about him screamed “Don’t touch me!”

He was also far too pale, almost paper white. Not sickly, but unnaturally in a way that reminded him of a ghoul or a vampire, something otherworldly and not someone his brother should be attracted to. But now, looking at Ryou, white lashes closed to the world and beautiful, fluttering as he slept like snowflakes in the winter breeze, with his soft, milky white hair, and the gentle way he’d smiled...

Well, if Malik had seen any of Ryou’s qualities reflected in Bakura, then he could kind of understand the appeal.

He laid there with Ryou on the bathroom floor for the better part of an hour before Bakura found them and started ranting and raving about how if Kek had told them Ryou was sick and throwing up he would have been a bit more responsive. Malik, for his part, was much more apologetic than Kek had expected, offering cab fare to the two so Ryou wouldn’t have to walk back to campus (it was ten minutes away, but that was ten minutes too long for Ryou to walk in his condition). Ryou assured him that it wouldn’t be necessary, but Bakura quickly overruled him.

Not ten minutes after the cab had been called, the Ishtars found themselves outside with them as Bakura helped load Ryou in the backseat. Malik paid the driver in advance with a few bills from his wallet so they could get back to their room as soon as possible.

Kek let out a sigh of relief, the night was finally ending and he’d be safely back in his room before he knew it, free to chew out Malik to his heart’s content without anyone there to stop him. And chew him out he would! He glared at his brother as Malik leaned in to give Bakura one last kiss before the night ended, soft and chaste. If he wasn’t so annoyed with the two, he would have laughed at the way Bakura flushed and nearly jumped out of his skin at the public display, as it was he still hadn’t forgiven them for the show they’d put on for him in from behind that door in the basement.

Before he could brood over that thought any longer, though, he was interrupted by the melodic voice of Ryou. “It’s almost enough to give you cavities, huh?” He laughed, soft like a bell.

Kek felt his cheeks warm against his will and he grunted in agreement, hating the way Malik looked at him as he pulled away from the still flustered Bakura, eyebrows raised in a way which told him he _knew._

Ryou smiled at him. “Well, it was nice meeting you tonight, Kek.” He extended his hand. “Thank you for sitting with me. I’m sorry I was too sick to really be much company.”

“You were fine.” Kek assured him, clasping the hand in his own. “I just hope you feel better soon.”

“Me too. Maybe we can get together after I recover a bit?”

Kek felt the heat on his cheeks threaten to spread. “I’d like that.”

“Well,” Ryou pressed something into his hand before withdrawing into the cab. “I hope to see you soon then!”

Before he could properly process the piece of paper pressed into his palm, he found himself waving farewell to his new friend (?) and his brother’s… something.

It wasn’t until the cab was pulling out and leaving the house that he thought to unfold the small slip of paper in his hand.

Ryou Bakura – 707-XXX-XXXX

He smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why Ryou refers to Bakura as "Bakura" despite sharing the name with him will be explained in a later installment, but essentially Bakura isn't super fond of his first name and doesn't like being called by it. They're also practically identical in the eyes of most people so Bakura went by their last name and Ryou went by his first name. Ryou only uses Bakura's first name when he wants to annoy him. (I also just feel weird having Ryou refer to him as something else, so suspend your disbelief for me for now please? ^^;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! It didn't come out quite as good as I'd hoped, but I had fun writing it and will probably play with Deathshipping and Thiefshipping in this College AU from time to time from here on out! I'm going to try to get out another chapter of Dark Sanctuary before I do anything else, though! :)


End file.
